


Je te protégerai

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Couchée aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait, Alix ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie change du tout au tout.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Je te protégerai

**Author's Note:**

> Et... voici un marix! Bonne lecture! :)
> 
> Je m'excuse d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas habituée à ce temps et j'ai corrigé à la va vite.

-Alix, j’ai… j’ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Elle avait lâché ça, alors que nous étions couchées en cuillère dans son lit. Son ton était détaché, mais je connaissais suffisamment bien Marinette pour savoir que ce qu’elle avait à me dire était sérieux, alors je la serra un peu plus contre moi.  
-Qu’y a-t-il mon lapin?  
Je l'appelais ainsi, parce que la personne espiègle que j'étais alors appréciait l'ironie du surnom. D’autant plus qu’aux dernières nouvelles, ma copine n’était pas supposée être au courant du rôle dont je serais prochainement honorée.  
Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.  
“Je suis Ladybug.” souffla-t-elle.  
Ses mots, à peine prononcés, avaient contredit la pensée qui venait à peine de me traverser l'esprit.  
-Hein?  
Ce fut tout ce que je parvint à dire. La surprise était tout simplement trop grande.  
-Excuse moi de ne pas te l’avoir dis plus tôt. Je pense que… j’avais peur. Ce qui était idiot, vue que tu finirais de toute façon par le savoir.  
S’en suivit un rire nerveux qui m’aurait sans doute fait fondre si je n’avais pas été en train de remettre ma vie en question.  
Afin d’y voir plus clair je me levais du lit, ce qui fut mal interprété. Elle n’eut pas à ouvrir la bouche pour que je comprenne que je l’avais blessée. Néanmoins, elle le fit quand même.  
-Tu m’en veux?  
Je secouai la tête, autant pour nier l’affirmation que pour me remettre les idées en place.  
-Non! Bien sûre que non! Même si j’allais le savoir de toute façon, tu n’avais pas de moyen de savoir comment j’allais réagir et je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile à avouer. Et puis… je suis contente que ce soit toi. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais pu supporter de te cacher quelque chose de l’ampleur de Bunnyx bien longtemps. Mais… pourquoi maintenant?  
Au fur de mes paroles, les larmes qui avaient pointé dans les yeux de mon aimée s’étaient désistées pour ne plus être qu’un éclat à la brillance affaiblie dans ses yeux. Mais quand les derniers mots franchirent ma bouche, elles revinrent de plus belle. Ce n’était maintenant plus de simples larmes orphelines, mais un torrent qui entrecoupait même les phrases de Marinette de par les sanglots qui les suivaient.  
“C’est que… tout à l’heure je… je me suis rendu compte que si… si je disparaissais… ou que… que Chat disparaissait… ou… ou…”  
Elle marqua une pose, semblant chercher ses mots.  
“Il… il n’y aurait personne pour nous sauver. Pas de seconde chance. Et… et je me suis dis que non, toi tu es là! Juste… juste à côté de moi… et tu… je…”  
Voyant sa détresse, je décidai de revenir m’asseoir sur le lit et lui fit signe de poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Quand ce fut fait je me mit à passer ma main dans ses cheveux, un geste qui avait le don de la calmer habituellement.  
Et bien que la situation soit plus sérieuse qu’un simple contrôle raté cette fois, ses larmes se tarirent cette fois encore au bout de quelques minutes.  
“Merci…” souffla-t-elle d’une voix presque inaudible.  
“Il n’y a pas de quoi mon lapin.” je répondis avec un sourire.  
Elle leva alors la tête vers moi, et je pu voir ses yeux rougis par ses larmes. La même couleur que son masque. Mais loin de lui apporter une apparence forte, ça lui donnaist un air terriblement vulnérable. À cet instant j’avais envie de prendre mon miraculous, ouvrir mon terrier et y cacher Marinette pour que plus personne ne puisse la blesser.  
Mais évidemment, il faudrait pour cela que je l’ai sous la main.  
Ce qui, étonnement, arriva.  
“ce que je veux dire, c’est que… je pense te donner ton miraculous.”  
J’en resta quoi. Mon miraculous? Maintenant? Tout de suite?  
Ça devait bien faire deux ans que la moi du futur était venu nous aider - Ladybug, Chat noir et moi - et me révéler par la même occasion que j’aurais un jour un miraculous, mais ça me surprit malgré tout.  
Parce que bien que je l’eus vue de mes propres yeux, une partie de moi semblait continuer de penser que tout ceci n’était qu’une vaste blague.  
C’était trop… irréel. Malgré les preuves, je n’arrivais simplement pas à m’imaginer que je finirais vraiment par revoir ma montre.  
Et soudain, moi qui avait été jusque là si impatiente de se moment, je fu terrifiée. Parce que c’était le moment. Quoi qu’en dise la partie incrédule de mon cerveau, j’allais avoir mon miraculous. J’allais devenir Bunnyx, voyager dans le temps et avoir a empêcher d’horribles catastrophes d’avoir lieu.  
Je voulu alors m’objecter, crier n’importe quoi, mais déjà Marinette s’était levée et avait sortit la miracle box de je ne savais où. Encore quelques secondes et elle l’avait ouvert. J’aurais techniquement pu réagir à ce moment, mais j’étais comme happée par cette boîte ancestrale. Ça avait quelque chose d’hypnotisant, de voir tous ces bijoux aux immenses pouvoirs. Les deux emplacements vides destinés à abriter les miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle quand leur ennemi serait vaincu, ceux tous aussi vides qui hébergeaient autrefois ceux de la tortue, du papillon et du paon et ceux quant à eux bien pleins logeant le pendentif du renard et le peigne de l’abeille.  
Mais le plus intriguant, c’était bien les douze tiroirs qui n’attendaient qu’à être ouverts.  
Mon aimée en ouvrit un, dévoilant une sorte de tapis bleu et… mon héritage familial. Elle revint vers moi, sans que je ne dise mot. Puis elle me le tendit, et prononça une phrase que je n’avais alors jamais entendu.  
-Alix Kubdel, voici le miraculous du lapin qui procure le pouvoir de voyage temporel. L’acceptes-tu?  
Et là, malgré mes résolutions d’il y avait seulement quelques secondes, je me sentis tendre la main pour l’empoigner. Parce que celle j’aimais était en panique il y avait de cela qu’un instant, et que j’étais la seule personne capable de lui accorder le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Parce qu’à cet instant précis je sentis que malgré tous les tourments qui m’attendaient si je prenais cette montre, je pourrais les affronter si c’était pour la protéger.  
-Oui, je l’accepte. Je veillerais sur toi, promit.  
Et aussitôt, comme si mes paroles avaient été un détonateur sur lequel j’aurais appuyé, elle se remit à pleurer. Mais cette fois, c’était des larmes de soulagement.  
J’avais fais le bon choix, j’en étais certaine.

**Author's Note:**

> Et... tadaaa!
> 
> Ne sont-elles pas mignonnes? 
> 
> D'ailleurs, de base tout ceci ne devait être qu'un flashback avant le vrai OS, qui parlait d'une fin du monde causée par un bug temporel. (Et il devait s'appeler "Nostalgie")
> 
> Mais entre temps je me suis laissée amadouer par leur mignonitude et je me suis dis qu'elles méritaient bien un OS mignon x)


End file.
